


With the Rage of a Lover Scorned (and Friends)

by fromstarlighttodust



Series: Posters, Hair and Bonds of Family [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Hacker Phichit Chulanont, I mean yuri exists, Language, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor has a good family, hehe, that guy never stood a chance, the hairy conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Yuuri's anger about the reason Viktor cut his hair has only gotten worse. Without breaking his promise, he enlists the help of Yuri and Phichit to go on a daring mission.





	1. Chapter 1

Several weeks after the poster-finding incident, Yuuri couldn’t get Viktor’s confession out of his head. He felt anger rising up every time he thought about someone hurting Viktor like that. The problem now was he had promised not to tell anyone about why Viktor had cut his hair, but he definitely needed help. His first thought had been to contact Yakov, but sheer terror prevented that. At a loss, Yuuri sent a text to Yuri.

 

_Yuuri/ Yuri, can I ask your help for something?_

 

When the blonde Russian didn't answer right away, Yuuri calculated the time difference and sighed. It was only a little after 3 pm in Russia. Yuri was probably still practicing. Almost two hours later, Yuuri’s phone buzzed. He groggily sat up and looked at it, jumping to attention seeing the text message notification.

 

_Yuri/ What do you want, pig?_

 

_Yuuri/ I just need you to promise not to ask why._

 

_Yuri/ …This is something serious isn’t it?_

 

_Yuuri/ Yes._

 

_Yuri/ Fine. What do you need?_

 

_Yuuri/ I need footage from a meet and greet Viktor did before he cut his hair._

 

_Yuri/ What? Why? Ask the old man._

 

_Yuuri/ I can’t. You promised not to ask._

 

_Yuri/ …_

 

_Yuri/ How long before?_

 

_Yuuri/ The last one he did before he cut it._

 

_Yuri/ I’ll see what I can do._

 

_Yuuri/ Thank you, Yuri._

 

Yuuri sighed and lay back on his bed, feeling a little better. He honestly didn't know what he planned to do once he got the footage (if it even existed), but at least now Yuuri was on his way. With that thought, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

``~`**`~``

 

It wasn't until several weeks later, when Yuuri and Viktor were in Russia, that Yuri came through on his promise to help.

“Oi, Katsudon,” Yuri called out as Viktor and Yuuri were leaving the rink for lunch.

“Yes?” Yuuri turned around and looked at Yuri approaching.

“I need to talk to you,” Yuri grumbled.

“Would you like to go to lunch with us, Yura?” Viktor smiled pleasantly.

Yuri glared at him and then shrugged. “Sure, but first I gotta change. Come with me, Katsudon,” he paused, only having turned halfway. “You stay here, old man. I don’t want to see your face more than I have to.”

Yuuri nodded and followed the blonde, leaving Viktor pouting in the lobby of the rink. Once in the locker rooms, Yuri opened his locker and held out a disk.

“It wasn’t easy getting this,” he muttered.

“Thank you, Yuri,” Yuuri smiled gratefully and went to take the disk, only to find Yuri holding it tight.

“I know what you’re doing,” Yuri said quietly.

Yuuri froze. “What?”

“You could have told me,” Yuri glared.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yuuri stuttered out.

Yuri released the disk and slammed his locker shut. “What, the old man swore you to secrecy? Do you know how hard it was to get my hands on that disk? I had to ask Lilia and now I have extra ballet practice in exchange for it. Lilia knows why Viktor cut his hair and didn't mind telling me all about it.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “No one is supposed to know…”

“Yeah? Well Yakov knew and he told Lilia and she told me. All wistful and sad about it ‘such a pity that that boy cut his hair. Don’t ever cut your hair, Yura, even if the fans try to take a piece. Be stronger than that.’ I wanted to yell at her, tell her Viktor wasn't weak for that. Even the idea is…” Yuri’s fists clenched into fists and he hit his locker as he suffocated his own words. After a moment he continued. “So what are you planning to do, Katsudon? Are we going to get the asshole who scared Viktor?”

Yuuri covered his mouth and tried to push away the overwhelming gratitude he felt bubbling up inside of him at Yuri’s not only acceptance but willingness to go along with him for the ride to whatever the conclusion of this was.

“First we have to see if it was caught on camera,” Yuuri said quietly. “And then we have to find the person who did it. It’s very up in the air.”

Yuri glared at the disk in Yuuri’s hand as if it was personally committed the crime they were speaking of. “We’ll find them and then we’ll fuck them up.”

“Language, Yuri,” Yuuri muttered, trying to contain his own enthusiasm as the younger skater changed out of his skates.

“Sure, whatever, Dad,” Yuri muttered.

“Sorry-“ Yuuri stuttered. “I’m truly grateful for your help.”

Yuri kicked the floor as he stood again. “Well, maybe Viktor was kind of like a parent figure to me and maybe I was jealous when he chose you instead of me, but maybe now I think that I just have another dad instead, so shut up and let’s go get the assh- guy- who did this.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he felt a light blush spread across his cheeks, even as he felt a swell of warmth in his chest when Yuri caught himself mid expletive. “Yuri…”

Yuri turned an only semi effective glare to Yuuri. “What?” The word was laced with challenge.

Yuuri stepped forward and pulled the younger skater into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered as Yuri tensed for a second but then let Yuuri hug him.

When Yuuri released him, Yuri was blushing lightly and looked at the wall. “Don’t tell the old man, he would abuse it.”

Yuuri laughed. “You got it.”

“And don’t let it go to your head either!” Yuri glared.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Yuuri laughed again and turned, pocketing the disk and motioning for Yuri to follow him. “Viktor is probably beginning to wonder what’s taking us so long.”

Yuri followed along with a grunt. “When are you going to watch it? Viktor clings to you like a koala.”

Yuuri snorted to try to prevent a laugh and covered his mouth. “I don’t know.”

“You can come over and watch it with me,” Yuri replied. “I live in the dorms.”

“That sounds good,” Yuuri mused as they entered the lobby again.

“What sounds good?” Viktor perked up when he saw them enter again.

“Nothing, old man. Katsudon is coming over to visit me later so we can play video games,” Yuri squinted his eyes at Viktor. “And you’re not invited.”

Viktor went right back into pouting and flat out whined. “But whyyyy?”

“Because you never leave the poor man alone. I can’t imagine how insufferable living with you is,” Yuri scoffed as he crossed his arms.

Viktor turned big, puppy dog eyes to Yuuri and the black haired man sighed. “Be nice, Yuri, you’re going to make him cry.”

Yuri huffed. “Like I’m wrong, though…”

It took all of Yuuri’s will power not to smile in amusement. “Yuri.”

“Am I a bother, love?” Viktor whimpered, clinging to Yuuri’s arm.

“No, I just want some quality time with Yurio, that’s all,” Yuuri gently patted Viktor’s hand.

Yuri huffed again and rolled his eyes. “Are we going or what?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Yuuri smiled as Yuri led the way.

“Viktor’s paying!” He called over his shoulder as the two older skaters followed behind him, cuing whining and laughter from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri smiled to himself watching Viktor dote over his fans in the video. He truly was lucky that such a kind, caring human had chosen him as a partner. He almost managed to forget why he was watching this, curled up on Yuri’s couch with the younger skater until it happened.

In the video, Viktor’s head jerked back slightly and he looked around in surprise for a moment before turning his big, fake press smile on and waving to the fans before walking away a little faster than before.

“There, did you see it?” Yuri paused the video.

“Yes, that had to have been it,” Yuuri bit his lip. “Play it again, in slow motion.”

Yuri rewound the video and played it through slower. He paused it a few moments later and pointed to the screen. “There! That’s the asshole.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to chastise Yuri for his curse word again, but instead he leaned forward and studied the brunette on the screen, anger rising hot and violent in his chest. The man clearly held a lock of Viktor’s beautiful hair in his hand.

“Katsudon, you okay?” Yuri called, watching the older man clench his fists and positively glare at the screen. He had never seen that type of intensity on Yuuri’s face and he couldn’t say it didn't make him nervous.

Yuuri didn't answer right away. Instead he pulled out his phone and bit his lip. “Yuri… What do I do?” He asked, looking at his phone, the anger in his eyes turning into indecision.

“With what?” Yuri asked.

“All we know is what that man looks like and the only person I know who could find him for us is Phichit. I’m sworn to secrecy,” Yuuri bit his lip.

“I’m not,” Yuri shrugged and grabbed Yuuri’s phone out of his hand, scrolling to Phichit’s contact and copying the number into his own phone.

“Oi, is this Phichit?” Yuri said roughly after a moment and then turned his phone on speaker and placed it between him and Yuuri.

“Yes? Who’s this?” Phichit’s voice came through. “Viktor?”

“Do I sound like the old man?” Yuri looked horrified as he glanced at Yuuri.

Yuuri snorted a laugh. “It’s just the accent.”

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked.

“Yes, hey, Phich. It’s me and Yurio,” Yuuri said.

“Ah, sorry about that Yurio,” Phichit said merrily. “What’s up?”

“Yuuri said you can find someone for us,” Yuri spoke in the same tone laced with anger he always used, but Yuuri could see the compassion in his eyes. He really cared about this and about Viktor.

“Probably? Who are you looking for?” Phichit sounded confused.

“All we have is a picture. If I send it to you, can you find the asshole?” Yuri grunted out.

“Ah, that’s a little tougher, but I’ll do my best. What is this for?” Phichit asked.

“I’m not part of this…” Yuuri closed his eyes for a second before he stood up, wandering to the kitchen and filling a glass with water.

“Yuuri?” Phichit called, confused.

“Katsudon promised the old man he wouldn't tell anyone about this. I made no such promise, so you're stuck with me. We’re trying to track down someone who cut Viktor’s hair,” Yuri said.

“You want his hair dresser?” Phichit sounded confused.

“No,” Yuri snorted and glared at Yuuri as he snorted out a laugh into his glass of water. “We want someone who cut Viktor’s hair without his permission when it was long and it scared him so much that he cut it all off.”

Phichit was quiet for a long time, and Yuri stole a glance at Yuuri who was staring at the floor of the kitchen, seeming to not be paying attention though Yuri knew better. “I’ll find him. I don’t care how but I’ll find him. Yuuri, I’ve got you.”

Yuuri smiled slightly and nodded. Yuri huffed. “He’s pretending he’s not listening, but he heard you.”

“Good. Send me the picture, Yurio,” Phichit sounded determined.

Yuuri spoke up, walking back over to the couch. “Phich, don’t do anything too illegal.”

“You know me, Yuuri. Even I did, no one can prove it,” Phichit replied, sounding like he was talking about the most innocent thing in the world.

Yuuri sighed. “I know.”

Yuri took his phone and snapped a picture of the man still frozen on the screen, sent it to Phichit and they said their good byes, Phichit promising to contact them when he found anything.

“So, what’s he going to do?” Yuri raised his eyebrows at Yuuri.

Yuuri shrugged a little. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Well, why are you sure he can find that guy?” Yuri pushed.

“Phichit is the most accomplished hacker I’ve ever met,” Yuuri sat back down on the couch. “I’ve made it my point to not know how he does what he does. You know, plausible deniability. I’ve never asked him to do anything before, though.”

Yuri looked shocked. “Next thing you’re going to tell me is this isn’t the first time you’ve gone all vengeance about something.”

Yuuri just raised an eyebrow at him. Yuri stared. That sat in silence while before Yuri all but burst. “Katusdon! Tell me!”

“Yuri, I lived in  _ Detroit _ ,” Yuuri pointed out.

“If you think you’re going to get out of telling me about the shit you did, you’ve never been more wrong!” Yuri exclaimed.

“ _ Language _ ,” Yuuri admonished and rolled his eyes. “Fine. If you can go without cursing for a week I’ll tell you a story.”

Yuri sat back against the armrest go the couch grumpily and huffed before he nodded his agreement. Yuuri laughed and then they actually did play some video games before Yuuri had to go home.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Viktor, I-Uh… I promised Yuri I’d go shopping with him,” Yuuri stood up abruptly from the bench in the locker room at the rink where he had been looking at his phone, startling both Viktor and Yuri. “Do you mind going home first?”

“No…” Viktor blinked up at Yuuri in surprise. “I can’t come?”

Yuri, who had been staring at Yuuri for a moment blinked and turned to Viktor. “Hell no, old man.”

Viktor pouted but didn't protest. Yuuri laughed slightly. “Let’s go, Yuri.”

Yuri stood up and made a gagging noise when Yuuri leaned over and planted a kiss on Viktor’s lips. Viktor smiled up at Yuuri while the younger blushed lightly and turned away, leading Yuri out of the locker room.

“He’s not going to get suspicious that we keep hang out without him?” Yuri asked once they were out of earshot.

“Well, I swear I didn’t tell him anything, but he told me that he liked his son and his husband wanting to spend time together,” Yuuri smiled gently.

Yuri’s mouth fell open. “What?”

Yuuri laughed. “He’s taking liberties with both of us there and I was sure to tell him so.”

Yuri huffed, but Yuuri could tell that he was pleased with the information. “So, I’m assuming you got the guy’s information for Phichit?”

“One better, Phichit is here apparently,” Yuuri rolled his eyes affectionately.

Yuri snorted. “Why am I not surprised?”

They two of them stepped out of the rink and was greeted by Phichit grinning and waving. “Hey, guys.”

Yuuri smiled and waved back, walking over to hug his friend. “So you found him?”

“Oh, it’s nice to see you, too, Yuuri,” Phichit scoffed, hugging Yuuri back. “Yes, I found him.”

“How?” Yuri asked, standing a few feet back.

“I never reveal my sources,” Phichit winked.

At the same time, Yuuri spoke. “We never ask how, Yuri.”

“Let’s go,” Phichit grinned. 

Yuri paused. “Hold on. Let me get my knife shoes.”

Phichit gaped after him as he retreated back into the building and Yuuri called after him. “Don’t let Viktor see you.”

Yuri waved slightly before he disappeared. Phichit glanced at Yuuri. “We’re not… Going to hurt this guy?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I think it’s just for intimidation, but I won’t stop Yuri if you don’t.”

Phichit nodded quietly and then muttered. “I’m more worried about having to stop  _ you _ .”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, but before he could respond, Yuri reappeared with his skates slung over his shoulder. “Move, I think Viktor’s on his way out!” He called and all three of them broke into a sprint away from the rink.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later, the three of them found themselves on the doorstep of an unassuming looking house. “I hope you’re right about this,” Yuri grumbled and he walked forward, knocking on the door.

A sharp voice responded in Russian and Yuri shot back. After a few moments, Yuuri glanced at him. “What did you say?”

“I said he had a candy gram,” Yuri snickered.

Yuuri face palmed. Phichit frowned. “What if he doesn’t answer?”

“We’ll bust down the door,” Yuri replied.

Yuuri opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the door swinging open. The man from the video squinted out at them. He said something in rapid Russian and Yuri put his hand on the door.

“He wants to know who we are,” Yuri sneered.

“My name is Katsuki Yuuri and you have something that belongs to my fiance,” Yuuri said slowly.

The man’s eyes widened slightly when Yuuri said his name, but Yuri translated it all anyway. Yuuri thought he heard him tack on his own identity at the end, as well as probably a curse word. The man slowly shuffled backwards and Yuri forged ahead followed by an equally determined Yuuri and a hesitant Phichit.

Yuri went ahead and plopped down onto the man’s couch and started switching out his sneakers for his skates while Yuuri and Phichit watched him in confusion. Once he had finished, he slid the guard off one and gracefully arched his leg up behind him and nodded to Yuuri as if to say he was ready.

“We have video evidence that you cut Viktor Nikiforov’s hair when it was long,” Yuuri started and Yuri began translating the sentences before he finished. “We want it back. You know who we are. Give us what you took.”

The man spoke and Yuri frowned. “He says he doesn’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yuuri’s eyes turned dark as he slowly turned back to the man and took several steps forward. “You see Yuri? Those skates could hurt if he kicked you, don’t you think or would you rather have to deal with me?” Maybe it was something in Yuuri’s eyes, or the threat of Yuri’s skates but the man took several steps backward until Yuuri had him blocked into a corner.

After a few exchanges of rapid fire Russian between the man and Yuri with Yuuri’s eyes never leaving him, Yuri lowered his leg and slid the guard back on his skate. “He’s going to get it.”

Yuuri took a step back and the man scurried to a set of drawers nearby. He produced the hair in a plastic baggie and held it out to Yuuri who took it. “Apologize,” was all he said in return.

The man gaped at him for a moment before he held up a finger and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled on it quickly, handing that to Yuuri, too. As the exchange happened, Yuri changed back into his sneakers. Upon receiving the hair and the note, Yuuri turned and walked out of the house without so much of a backwards glance, Phichit in towe. Yuri snarled at the man and followed the other two, slinging his skates back over his shoulder.

“Now what?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri paused and bit his lip. “Now, we give Viktor back his hair.”

The other two nodded solemnly while Yuuri pulled out his phone. He called Viktor and arranged to have him meet them at a nearby park that Yuri knew of. It was a little bit of a walk and by the time they arrived, Viktor was already there.

“Hello!” He called cheerfully and then tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy when he saw the trio. “Phichit, what are you doing here?”

“Helping,” Phichit grinned.

Before Viktor could question further, Yuuri stepped up to him and glanced around, nervous. “We have a present for you.”

“A present?” Viktor beamed at him.

“Before I give it to you, I have to tell you that I promise I didn’t tell them anything,” Yuuri glanced at the ground.

“We found out our own ways,” Phichit chimed in and Yuri grunted in agreement.

“What are you talking about?” Viktor’s beaming smile faltered.

Yuuri bit his lip and then bowed his head and held out the baggie of hair to Viktor. “We got it back.”

Viktor’s mouth fell open and he stared at each of them in turn. “You did  _ what _ .”

“We got your hair from the asshole who cut it, duh,” Yuri spoke aggressively, but his cheeks tinged pink.

“How did you…” Viktor stared at Yuuri, dumbfounded.

“There’s the note, too,” Phichit reminded and Yuuri nodded, pulling the note out of his pocket and holding it out to Viktor with the baggie.

Viktor slowly took the note and unfolded it. His reaction was almost amusement as he read it and Yuuri began to wonder if maybe they should have had Yuri read it before they gave it to Viktor.

“What does it say?” Phichit asked, curious.

Viktor cleared his throat. “It says, in very shaky handwriting I must add, ‘I’m sorry Mr. Nikiforov I shouldn’t have taken what was yours. Please don’t send your scary friends after me again, I promise I won’t ever do anything like this again.’ What did you guys say to him?”

Yuuri swiveled his head to Yuri. “Actually, I’m not entirely sure what was said. ⅔ of us had a language barrier.”

“I was translating what you said, Katsudon,” Yuri crossed his arms.

“Yeah, until Yuuri stopped talking and you didn’t,” Phichit pointed out.

“Ah, I…” Yuri turned red and shrugged. “I told him I’d never seen you lose a fight, because it’s true! Just because I’ve never seen you fight doesn’t mean it was a lie and I might have said… I might have said that I didn’t want to have to hide another body.”

“YURI!” Yuuri gasped and stared at Yuri in horror.

“What? It worked, didn’t it? He gave us the hair and wrote an apology letter!” Yuri refused to make eye contact.

Any further scolding was lost when Viktor gasped out a laugh. All eyes turned back to him as he took the baggie out of Yuuri’s hands, tears running down his cheeks. He looked at the bag for a few moments before he pulled Yuuri into a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you, all of you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Yuuri squeezed him tight. “We’re your family, Vitya. We’ll always take care of you.”

Viktor held out a hand to Yuri and Phichit, unwilling to release Yuuri with the other one just yet. Somehow, the four of them ended up standing in the middle of a public park, hugging and comforting Viktor as he cried. Though, if you ask Yuri, he will never admit to being pulled into Viktor and Yuuri’s arms and snuggling close to them until Viktor teased him. He also never called them his dads under his breath, even though Yuuri definitely heard it.


End file.
